e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Dance Dance
| image = E-girls - Dance Dance Dance CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Dance Dance Dance DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Dance Dance Dance One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Dance Dance Dance | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- | released = September 30, 2015 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | b-side = "Hey! You!" "EXPRESS -Do Your Dance-" | length = 03:23 (song) 14:32 (CD+DVD) 22:18 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Lauren Kaori | producer = DWB, Nanna Larsen | chronotype = Single | previous = "Anniversary!!" (2015) | current = "Dance Dance Dance" (2015) | next = "Merry×Merry Xmas★" (2015) | tracklist = # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Odoru Ponpokorin # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ | video = E-girls - Dance Dance Dance (Video Clip) | audio = E-girls - Dance Dance Dance (audio)|Original ver. E-girls - Dance Dance Dance (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Dance Dance Dance" is the fourteenth single of E-girls, released on September 30, 2015. It was released in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59965/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-59966, ¥1,080) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59967, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Dance Dance Dance # Hey! You! # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- - Dream & E-girls # Dance Dance Dance (Instrumental) ; DVD * Dance Dance Dance (Video Clip) CD Only # Dance Dance Dance # Hey! You! # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- - Dream & E-girls # Dance Dance Dance (Instrumental) # Hey! You! (Instrumental) # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- (Instrumental) - Dream & E-girls One Coin CD # Dance Dance Dance Digital Edition # Dance Dance Dance # Hey! You! # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- - Dream & E-girls Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Ami * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** YURINO ** Suda Anna * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka Song Information ;Vocals : Shizuka, Ami, Fujii Karen, Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Lauren Kaori ;Music : DWB, Nanna Larsen ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ; Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Fujii Shuuka, Nakajima Mio, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Sudo Kanji Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 58,113* Trivia * Last release of Ichiki Kyoka on E-girls' lineup. External Links * Single Page * Single announcement *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2015 Releases Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 DVDs Category:E.G. COOL songs